Zoe Orimoto
|cards= |age= |born=May |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 6th |gender=Female |relatives= |nationality=Japanese |n1=(It:) Zoe AyamotoThis name is also used in the Brazilian dub. |occupation=DigiDestined Student |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Kazemon |Hybrid (Beast)=Zephyrmon |Hybrid (Fusion)= |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientKazemon''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' }} is a fictional character in the series Digimon Frontier. She is one of the " ", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Wind which hold the power of . She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her bossy attitude. Zoe knows many words and uses Italian exclamations occasionally. has a crush on her and blatantly flirts with her, and in turn she sometimes flirts with . She is scared of the dark. Her name, , means "Fountain". Her character song is "Kaze no Shizuku". In the Italian dub, she moved to United States of America , rather than Italy, and speaks English exclamations occasionally. Her Italian surname, Ayamoto, is an alternate reading of . Appearance Zoe is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pale purple cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and light purple shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a light purple vest and a light purple skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the vest have a white vertical stripe on each side. Her shirt is short enough to reveal her navel, and her vest is also open. At school camp, she wears a light gray hat with a purple horizontal stripe on it, a blue shirt with two butons near the collar, navy pants with a white vertical stripe on each side, and her usual sneakers. When trying to choose which swimsuit to wear at the Toucan Paradise, she imagines herself in two different swimsuits; the first is a white strapless high-leg one-piece swimsuit with two red diagonal stripes on the chest, the upper stripe bigger than the bottom one. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a race queen. The second is a navy school swimsuit with a small gray rectangle in the chest. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a in the Japanese version, and a "super athlete" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she also imagines herself in a red bikini with a side-tie bottom and front-tie top, and also imagines her breasts much larger and her waist much thinner than they really are. Finally, she picks a pink one-piece swimsuit with white frills near the collar, but before she can wear it, she uses it to cover herself when Takuya and J.P. enter in the changing room while she's only in her panties. When making burgers at Hamburger Village, she wears an orange cooking apron over her regular clothes. When cooking in the school kitchen after returning to the Real World, she wears a green cooking with a pocket on its left side over her regular clothes, and a white cooking hat. In the cover art of Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile, Zoe wears a Christmas costume; a red and yellow dress with short sleeves, a white cloud-like print in the skirt, a white and red ruff on each sleeve, a white and pink ribbon with a small bell in the middle, a red cap with a white ruff in the bottom and two long points with a white ruff ball on each points, light pink long, fingerless gloves, and light pink stockings. Personality Zoe is kind and cares about her friends, but also strong willed and sometimes arrogant. She often uses the fact of being the only girl in the group to tease the others, suggesting she is stronger than them to subtly flirt with them. However, she wants to help everyone she meets to the best of her ability, and will always puts herself in harm's way for her friends (she was determined to protect them from Ranamon when their Spirits were stolen despite their reckonings to run away, and she sacraficed her spirits to save Tommy from Grumblemon). However, she is also shy and had a low self esteem before entering the Digital World. As a result, she had no friends prior to entering the Digital World. After meeting her friends in the Digital World, she learns how to open up to people better, and begins making new friends when she returns to the human world. Description Anime Zoe returned to Japan a year before entering the after spending most of her life in Italy. Due to cultural differences, she is ostracized by her classmates. Zoe spent most of her life in the United States of America. During a school camp trip, she gives a bandaid to a classmate who has hurt her foot, and the girl invites Zoe to join her group for dinner. At dinner, Zoe's classmates mock her, and when the girl with the injured foot once again invites Zoe to join the group, the other girls refuse to eat with her. The girl who Zoe has helped tells her to go back to her group because they are using all their junk, and apologizes. Zoe calls her a liar and runs away. When sends out a message asking for children to play a game, Zoe, thinking it would be fun, goes to the Shibuya Train Station, where she embarks in a Trailmon (Worm) to the , and meets Takuya Kanbara, Tommy Himi, and J.P. Shibayama. She felt uncomfortable at the way J.P. kept staring at her with wide eyes. In the Flame Terminal, when Takuya finds the H Spirit of Flame and spirit evolves to , she is impressed by his fight against . After the Fractal Code of the Village of Flames is restored, she and Takuya follow and to see the village, while Tommy and J.P. try to find a way to go home. When Zoe notices Tommy's absence, they start searching for him, and as Takuya gets worried about the boy, Zoe teases him about acting as an adult and for being three months younger than her. Zoe began a rivalry with Ranamon, Cherubimon's warrior of Water. Ranamon was jelous of Zoe's beauty and kindness, and fought Zoe several times. Zoe first fought her while protecting the boys when the group was left on a beach after the Toucanmon stole the boys' D-Tectors, where Zoe found her Beast Spirit, and transformed into Zephyrmon. Zoe's determination to protect her friends from Ranamon gave her the ability to completely control her Beast Spirit and defeat Ranamon, despite that Takuya, Koji, and J.P. before her all had had problems keeping their minds in control while in Beast Spirit form. Later, Ranamon trapped Zoe inside Sakkakumon, and had her HoneyBeemon minions try and catch Zoe in a trap so Ranamon could finish Zoe. Instead, the HoneyBeemon continually ended up backfiring their traps on themselves, and Zoe had to keep freeing them. The HoneyBeemon began to admire Zoe's kindness and beauty, and grew fond of her despite being Ranamon's minions. When Ranamon discovered this, she threatened to harm the HoneyBeemon unless they gave Zoe an apple that would make her doubt herself and think bad things about herself. After giving Zoe the apple, she almost was defeated by Ranamon, but overcame her self doubt and began fighting her. The HoneyBeemon, now not worried about Ranamon's threats, returned to Zoe's support and cheered her on. Zoe defeated Ranamon in the end and took Ranamon's Spirits and fractal code, then went out of Sakkakumon with the HoneyBeemon, they now loving her and starting a fanclub for her. Manhua Music Zoe has two theme songs: the vocal and the instrumental . A version of her Spirit Evolution and fractal code digitize speech appears on Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile as "Spirit Evolution!! ~Izumi-hen~". She speaks the "Izumi's Love Letter" track in the CD drama, Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told. From a franchise standpoint, Zoe is a part of the Spirit Singers, a group composed of her fellow DigiDestined from Digimon Frontier. They debut in the Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile album. Digimon Forms Zoe wields 's power through the Spirits of Wind. In Digimon Battle Spirit 2, Zoe can become AncientKazemon herself as a "finishing" move. If Kazemon fills up her power meter, she can warp digivolve into AncientKazemon and stab her opponent with her rapier. Relationships Notes and References Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Protagonists